In the related art, a technique is known which generates a panoramic image by overlaying and synthesizing a plurality of still images obtained by capturing with an imaging apparatus while panning the imaging apparatus in a predetermined direction (see, for example, PTL 1). Since a panoramic image is an image obtained by arranging and synthesizing a plurality of still images, according to a panoramic image, a region wider than the region in the space to be captured when capturing a single still image can be displayed as a subject.
Also, in the case when a plurality of still images are captured while panning an imaging apparatus in order to obtain a panoramic image, the same subject is sometimes included in several still images. In such a case, since the same subject in different still images is captured from positions that are different from each other, it means that disparity or parallax is produced.
When this is exploited to generate two panoramic images having disparity with respect to each other from a plurality of still images, by simultaneously displaying these panoramic images by the lenticular scheme, the subject to be captured can be displayed stereoscopically. It should be noted that in the following, a stereoscopic image displayed on the basis of two panoramic images will be also referred to as stereoscopic panoramic image.